Something Unexpected
by LOVEBIT3
Summary: The death of my grams, Annabella Everett was what bought me to La Push, but what made me stay was something completely unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Death in inevitable, death is a part of life, it's what we're born to do, we're born to die. I'm not afraid of death nor am I happy about the thought of the oblivion that comes along, but death is what it is and you have to take life as it is.

These were the thoughts running through Shaylie Everett's mind as she sat in the back of her fathers car, edging closer to the place that her beloved Grams, Annabella Everett lived the past decade or so, it was also the place where she took her last breath.

Her family wasn't stupid nor were they oblivious to the supernatural world, being apart of it themselves, they had been to see the body, they had seen the very distinctive mark on her neck, the doctors reports stating that the body had been drained of blood.

'Animal attack' what kind of animal wanders into an old ladies home and kills her? Who would believe such ridiculousness?

Humans.

The human mind, it's a fickle thing, brilliant at times, though sometimes too blind to see the truth. They run about their lives, their biggest worries being not growing old alone, they know nothing of how dangerous the world really is.

"Shay? We're here." Shaylies older brother, Nathaniel nudged her with his shoulder, this was the fourth time he had told her and only now had she been pulled away from her thoughts and back into the real world.

"Okay." She whispered, she hated the fact that she couldn't stay at home, she wanted to be here for her Grams, obviously, but she didn't want to accept the fact that the person who believed in her the most, the woman who mentored her the most, was gone.

Her older sister, Lorelei had stayed home, she was by far the most sensitive of all and sent her love and knew that her Grams would forgive her for not being there but Lorelei herself, couldn't face reality yet.

Stepping out of the car, Shaylie was surprised at how many people were here, proving that her Grams really was the amazing woman that she knew for all of her 17 years, she knew that most of the people here knew what her Grams was, they were the Quileute tribe, descended from wolves, and surprisingly, they welcomed Annabella with with open arms, and she proved to help many of them from time to time.

Her father, Nick Everett was already making conversation with many of the people here, along with her mother, Jocelyn.

That just left her, her brother and his twin, Lucy. Shaylie joined her mother and father who were in deep conversation with one of the Quileute Elders, Billy Black.

"Unfortunately me and my wife will be leaving when the service is over, but my mother left her house to the children, so they wish to stay here until further notice, I do hope that is okay with yourself?" Billy didn't even hesitate to say yes to Nick.

"It would be a delight, Annabella told us such wonderful things about your children, I assume this is Shaylie? Your mother was always showing me pictures of the children as they grew up, her love for all of you was and will always be, unconditional."

Nick then realised Shaylie by his side and put his arm around his youngest child, "Yes this is her, Shaylie this is Billy Black, Billy, Shaylie, he is one of the Quileute elders," Nick then bent over a bit so he was closer to Billy and so no one could hear, "Shaylie is fascinated by wolves being able to turn at will, she's only ever come across the traditional type of children of the moon, I'm sure she would love to hear the legends." Shaylie blushed lightly, when her Grams used to tell her that their were werewolves who could turn at will, she was fascinated.

"I'm sure as soon as the children are all settled in, we will throw one of our bonfires and all gather round as me and Older Quil will tell the legends, does that sound good, Shaylie?" She nodded with a small smile on her face, she had something positive to look forward to.

"We better get inside, the service is starting." Nate said as he approached the group, Shaylie tensed up and Billy gave her a reassuring look.

"Before we go," Lucy started and looked around her family, they all knew what they had to ask of Billy.

"Yes?" He asked, and Jocelyn decided to carry on from their.

"Witches," She started quietly, "Can't be at peace unless we perform a spell which places their body at rest and relives them of their powers, so that they can find peace. Because this is your land, we do not want to do anything that may alarm you or your people, you may be present when the children do it or you could have some of the boys watch over, we just wanted to ask."

"I knew you were going to ask, Annabella already asked me this years ago, in case anything ever happened to her, Sam and Paul will stand by just to be safe, not that you are a threat, but we are having a little leech problem as of lately." They all scrunched their noses up at the thought of vampires, they had only met a handful that they actually got along with, and for a vampire to get along with a witch, that was rare.

So they left the conversation their and entered the small La Push church where the ceremony started, Shaylie was in a whole other world throughout the whole service, she was trying her hardest to pay attention but as of now, she was feeling disconnected from the real world and she couldnt help but wonder if the any of the vampires causing trouble in Forks/La Push killed her Grams?

All too soon the service was over and people were bombarding the family, it was nice to have so many people care so much but it was too much for Shaylie, so she stayed back. They had told everyone they were having a private burial at another date but that was not the case.

Shaylies mother and father dropped them at their Grams house, and even though the owner of the house was dead, you could still feel the warmth and love that radiated from the woman in her long life.

"If you want to come home at any time, just give us a call, okay?" Shaylies mother said as she hugged her children one by one, she was so proud of them, they had grown into everything she could have wanted them to be and more. Their father hugged them next, remembering every detail about them so that he wouldn't forget them, even though they were young adults, they had never been far from their parents.

And then they were driving away, and it was time to get to business. They had the funeral directors bring the coffin to the house and Nate had already made good work of slyly levitating it into the woodland at the back of the garden.

"I am not digging..." Shaylie grumbled and Lucy laughed, along with Nate, and they all knew, that their Grams was probably laughing too right about now.

"Shay, you're a witch. Use it." Lucy said with a teasing tone in her voice and focused her gaze on the floor which slowly dug itself up, a hole big enough for the coffin emerged.

They all heard two pairs of footsteps and turned to see two, shirtless, tanned guys walking towards them, on approach Nate stepped over to greet them.

"Nate, Shaylie and Lucy, am I right?" The taller, more in command, looking one said, the siblings nodded in unison.

"I'm Sam Uley, this is Paul Lahote." Nate shook their hands and Shaylie and Lucy gave them waves, "So why do you have to do this? Billy didn't give me much intel on it." Sam said sheepishly and Paul chuckled, clearly Sam wasn't usually someone who didn't know what was going on.

"In order for our Grams to be at rest, we have to relieve her of her powers, whether she chose to just let them go or whether she chose to give them to someone, we don't know, we just want her to be at peace."

Paul looked a bit wierded out, like he didn't really believe what was going on but nodded along anyway, Lucy them made the coffin levitate itself inside the hole, "This marks her life, this was where she was last active as a witch, she couldn't be placed anywhere else." The hole then covered itself in the dirt that was originally taken out.

Nate knelt down and place his hands on the dirt, he was the only one who didn't mind doing this, Shaylie and Lucy both felt uncomfortable with it. He soon started chanting and Sam and Paul stepped closer in interest, he was chanting in.. Latin? They thought but they couldn't be sure. They could feel something in the air around them, all of them could, they felt kind of giddy and they didn't' know why.

As he stopped chanting, Shaylie fell to the ground suddenly, going unconscious, Lucy and Nate gave each other nervous looks while Sam and Paul look at them for some kind of explanation as to what the hell just happened.

**Not much to go on I know, but thoughts?  
>I'll update soon, promise. xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

All Shaylie could feel was pulling and pushing, she wasn't sure whether it was real or just apart of her imagination, but she could feel herself being pushed and pulled in so many different directions. All she could see was darkness and above all she was confused, she didn't know whether this was a figment of her imagination, she wondered how long she had been in this dark place, and when she would come out of it.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Sam asked as he lay the petite girl on the living room couch, Nate and Lucy looked deep in thought for a moment before Lucy spoken up.

"I think, well, I'm 99% sure that, my Grams, left every ounce of power she had for Shaylie. Trust me when I tell you, my Grams was a powerful witch, I think Shaylie's body is just a bit shell shocked from the sudden rush of power within her, she's only 17," Lucy paused for a second and Nate carried on for her.

"Not many 17 year olds can handle this type of power, I think her body has just temporarily shut down to try and make room for it all."

Sam nodded as he thought about what they were saying and Paul, well he just looked like a lost puppy, he was so confused with everything going on right now.

"So do you know when she will wake up?" Sam asked and Nate shrugged, "It could be hours, it could be days, it all depends how strong her will to wake up is."

Sam nodded, Lucy took this as her chance to ask Sam about her Grams' murderer, "The vampire who killed my Grams.. Do you know of her?"

"We have been chasing this one down for months, red headed leech, she's fast. And she's after this girl, Bella, it's a really long story for another day. It's really stressful." The twins nodded with sympathetic smiles on their faces.

"We could help, catch her you know?" Lucy said softly and Paul snorted, and rolled his eyes, Lucy's gaze snapped to Paul with a sharp glare taking over her usually soft features.

"I don't think you could handle it." He said almost teasingly and now it was Nate's turn to snort.

"Forget anything you think you know about witches, it's nothing like those old stories, I assure you." Sam looked a lot more interested now, the same with Paul.

"Take a seat boys, I think you may need it." Lucy said with a smirk, they all sat around the dining room table and Nate was the first to talk while Lucy made them all a cup of coffee.

"Firstly, wands, no, this is not Harry Potter, this is the real world. Broom sticks, myth, few witches can levitate themselves places, but that's it. Witches age at a amazingly lower rate than humans, our temperature is slightly warmer than the average humans but not as high as you," Lucy set the mugs down on the table and took it upon herself to continue.

"Witches aren't all evil, though saying that, they're not all good either, we can outrun vampires and have all the extras, heightened hearing, sense of smell etc. We also heal at a much faster rate but most of our injuries can be healed with magic. That's the basics, I think, isn't it Nate?" Her twin thought for a few seconds before nodding his head, confirming what his sister had just said.

"Why all the myths?" Paul asked and that was the first question he had actually not felt stupid about asking, "Why stray so far from the truth?"

"We don't know, that's down to the witches from hundreds of years ago, it doesn't matter either way because there has only been a few altercations where a human has witnessed magic. But it goes with the same as you, you have traditional werewolves that are raved about in every thing, books, movies etc, and then there is your kind of werewolf. Every kind has their secrets." Nate said with a shrug and the two wolves looked amazed at all the new information they were getting.

The wolves left not long after that, but promised they would give them a shot at helping them find the redheaded leech later that night as she had been running through their land for the past few days, in exchange, Jacob Black would 'babysit' the unconscious witch, he of course was not happy about the arrangement as all he wanted was to catch the leech that was after his oh so precious, Bella Swan. But he couldn't refuse Sam's order, he gave up that when he gave up the title of being Alpha.

Night soon fell over La Push and Nate and Lucy were waiting on the front porch of their Grams', now their, two story home. There had been no change in Shaylie and they were trying not to worry, instead focusing all their energy on catching this vampire.

Seven topless males entered through a clearing in the woods, Sam and Paul being in the group, they approached quickly and introductions were immediately in order.

"Nate, Lucy, this is, Jared, Leah, Quil and Embry," He pointed each of them out as he said their names, "You already know Paul and this, is Jacob Black, he will be watching over Shaylie." He pointed to the moodiest looking of the bunch.

"So how are we going to work this? I mean, we can hear each others thoughts but we can't actually communicate with you two while we're patrolling the area."

Lucy had already thought of this, as she knew quite a lot more about these particular types of wolves, and she had prepared something earlier.

She grabbed a hold of the bowl on the porch table which had eight herbs that had been combined with other ingredients for times like this, "Each of you eat one of these, I promise, it will not hurt you, it just binds the spell I will do to connect our thoughts, me and Nate have to eat one too." The wolves looked cautious and Jacob smirked as he was not one of the unfortunate ones to have to put his trust in this witch he barely knew.

But one by one, they all ingested the herb, Lucy and Nate included, once they all gave the heads up that they had swallowed it, Lucy closed her eyes and willed her power forward.

She soon chanted, "Cum hoc, quod coniungatur cogitationum." They all heard a sharp ping in their minds and went to grab their heads.

"As soon as you phase, our thoughts will be connected, but don't worry, it will only last until you shift back into your human forms."

"Well, you guys have fun, I'm going to go and watch TV, because I am now babysitter of the pack." Jacob said with a grumble as he practically marched into the house.

Sam looked at everyone around him, "Let's go then."

Everyone had split into groups, Leah and Quil, Embry and Sam, Paul and Lucy, and Sam and Nate.

'Lucy, do you see anything?' Nate asked, he had briefly explained earlier that Lucy was one of few witches gifted with brief glimpses of the future, she has never really developed this gift and only used it at times like this, when she really needed it.

Lucy closed her eyes and pushed, hard, for anything to come forward, anything at all.

She saw the redhead that she had seen in the packs mind running, but she was running on the other side of the 'treaty line' that the wolves had explained to her, but she was soon going to cross over to their side.

"Everybody, head WEST!'" She practically screamed in her mind and took off in the direction that she had seen the redhead in, Paul was right behind her and soon enough, the entire pack plus Nathan, they were all running alongside a river where the redhead seemed to be jumping from each side of the treaty line. They could hear the leeches on the other side too and that pushed them all so much harder.

'She's going to get away!' Paul aggressively shouted as he could see the Cullens clearly were having no luck in catching her.

'No she will not.' Lucy launched herself off the side of the river bank, at the same time she heard someone shout, "EMMETT NO!" She was inches away from gripping the redheads hair but a rock hard body collided with hers and she was on the ground in a second. Not wasting a second to spare, she stood up to see who she collided with and the gold eyes immediately gave him away.

'He crossed the line!' Jared roared and Sam shushed him, waiting to see what would spiral out from him and Lucy.

'Killing him would start a war Jared, you don't need that with the redhead around, let Lucy shake him a little.' Nate said and nodded to Lucy, Emmett Cullen, well, all of the Cullens in actual fact, were staring in amazement at Lucy and Nate, wondering who they were and what the hell they were doing with the wolves.

"Clearly you don't pay attention or have enough respect to stay well away from the Quiluetes land," Lucy said with venom in her voice, she stared Emmett in the eyes and gave him what she would call, 'A Vamp Aneurysm', it only lasted a few seconds though, she could hear another one of the vampires hissing as Emmett clutched his head in absolute agony, "So there's a little taster of what might happen, should you do so again." And with that, the wolves, and the twins set off, leaving seven extremely confused vampires.

Jacob was bored, this chick was still unconscious and he couldn't leave until everyone else was back, he just wanted to be rid of the red head once and for all. He had admitted to himself when he first got here, the unconscious girls scent was unlike anything he had ever smelt before, he gathered it was a witch thing, but she was certainly something different.

That was another thing that had his mind on edge, the fact that witches were real, it seemed that their were just so many more types of people in this world than anyone could have guessed. He could heard Shaylie start to stir and her heartbeat start to speed up, she was waking up.

Shaylie could finally feel the pulling and pushing finally start to cease, she was tired, worn out and quite frankly, bored. She had no idea how long she had been in this state of, whatever it was and she just wanted to eat, and maybe not sleep for a few days because this was enough. For a while, she was convinced she was dead, and although she learned to accept that death was inevitable a long time ago, she hadn't thought it would be that soon.

The pulling and pushing stopped, and she could finally hear real things, she could feel a presence next to her and knew that it wasn't her brother or sister, no, this persons scent was something quite unique and she was sure she would remember a scent like this..

So she slowly opened her and eyes and was met with the chocolate brown eyes of a stranger, as soon as their eyes made contact, his softened and she put it down to the fact that she probably looked like crap, or maybe he had seen her go down, judging by the tattoo, he was one of the wolves.

But there was something more in the look, he was looking at her as if she were the only girl in the world, there was a profuse amount of admiration in this look that she was confused.

That was until his gaze hardened, his jaw went rigid, and Jacob realised what just happened. He could hear the others coming through the woods and knew he needed to get out of here before they came and found out.

"Fuck." He said loudly and took off without a second glance at his newly found imprint, his soul mate, his one and only. But no, Jacob was running, because he felt guilty that he had imprinted, he felt guilty, even though Bella would never care, Bella would never choose Jacob, and _he_ still felt guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. Thoughts?<br>Any spell that any of them do, will basically be just a translation of what they're doing from english to Latin.  
>See you soon. :) <strong>

**M.x **


	3. Chapter 3

Shaylie Everett was officially mad, like blind with rage mad, not only were her siblings sending her to high school, she was informed that the resident Forks' vampire coven also went to Forks high school. She was smarter than the average human, but her siblings had said that it would be easier for the family to fit in if things didn't seem.. Off.

Shaylie would be lying if she said she hadn't felt this deep hurt in the pit of her chest for the past couple of days, ever since she woke up, she put it down to the fact that her petite, 5'2 body was taking on a lot of power that she didn't know she could handle.

Jacob Black was officially pissed, how could he go and imprint? He was angry, so incredibly angry because he was so sure that he could make Bella choose him, he was so sure. And here he was, waiting outside Bella's school like a lovesick puppy that he was, he could smell Bella and the leech from far away.

The two soon approached him, he looked anything but happy and kept all thoughts of the imprint out of his mind, his hard expression caused the nearby students to move far out of his way.

"Jake." Bella breathed out and Edward subtly pulls Bella closer towards him, "Charlie said you left town." He pointed out and Bella's eyebrows pulled together as she frowned.

"To see my mother, why?" She asked, but Edward chuckled to himself causing Bella to look up at him, Jacobs expression just hardened.

"He's here to make sure you're still human." He stated with a smirk on his face and Jacob wanted nothing more than to end the leech's life right here and now.

"I'm here to warn you, if your kind come on our land again-" Bella interrupted Jake mid sentence, "Wait, what?"

Jacob nodded towards Edward, "You didn't tell her."

"Leave it alone, Jacob." Edward's tone was sharp but Bella was not giving up, "Tell me, I want to know."

"There was a.. Misunderstanding, between Emmett and one of the packs.. New friends. Nothing to worry about."

"Listen to you, slick. Did you lie to get her out of town, too?" Jacob was getting more and more frustrated but refused to show his inner turmoil to Edward.

"Leave. Now." Edward hissed and Jacob just plastered a smirk on his face.

"She has a right to know, she's the one the red-head wants."

Bella's face turned into one of shock, "Victoria's back?" She questioned with a hushed voice, she spun on Edward and looked him right in the eyes, "Alice's vision, it wasn't about Jasper, was it? It was Victoria-" Edward cut her off, "I was trying to protect you." He defended his actions but Bella wasn't going to let him win.

"By lying to me?" She countered and Edward doesn't respond, he can't express his concerns over Bella's safety, taking this as a win she turns to Jake, who was making his way back to his motorcycle.

"Jake, wait up!" She called out and Edwards hand is on her arm so fast that he risked being seen by a human, "Edward, you have to trust me." Bella pointed out.

"I do, it's him, I don't trust," Bella has a stare-down with Edward for a few moments before he releases her and she jogs to Jacob and climbs on the back of his motorcycle. Just to rub it in a little to Edward, he grins, "Hold on tight."

"Lose the grin, Jake, we're just going for a ride." He kicks off the ground and they are leaving the school, Edward can do nothing but watch.

Shaylie was reluctantly pulling into the parking lot of La Push High School, her Audi Spyder R8 capturing the attention of many lurking school students, she wished she could have just portal jumped here, but Nate had said, they don't want to 'arouse suspicion'.

She could smelt the distinct smell of vampires already and the sweet scent was making her feel nauseous, but she had to brave it and that's how she found herself walking towards English with Mr Codling, luckily she hadn't gotten lost yet and wouldn't be late to her first class, because who the hell wants to be late on their first day?

As soon as she walked into the classroom she could smell it, there were three in here, she thought to herself, she took a deep breath and walked over to the teacher and handed him her slip, he told her to choose a seat and because there were only a handful of people in here so far, she took the seat furthest away from the three dead people in the classroom.

"She wasn't there, but she is one of them, the scent is the same." She heard a feminine voice whisper too quiet for human ears to hear, she could feel a pushing in her head and internally groaned at the sharp migraine she was quickly getting, she grabbed her bag and phone, she asked the teacher if she could be excused as not all the class had arrived yet.

As soon as she stepped foot outside the school she dialled her sisters phone, "Shaylie? Shouldn't you be in class?" Lucy asked and she could hear a lot of yelling in the background, she assumed that she was with the pack, she had briefly met them the other night when they had arrived home but they had left soon after, their leader, Sam had said that they were far too rowdy for Shaylie, being in the state she was.

"Why didn't you tell me one of them was a mind reader?! I have been in the school five freaking minutes and I already have a terrible migraine because one of them is trying to push their way into my mind!" She all but screamed down the phone and silently thanked god that their was no one else in the parking lot.

"Oh Shay, I am so sorry.. I didn't think they would do that, which is why I didn't tell you.. Do you want me to phone the school and tell them you won't be attending anymore? I can tell them, you have social anxiety or something.." Lucy was being sympathetic because she knew first hand, what it was like having a mind reader try and push their way into your mind.

"Yes, it was a stupid idea trying to send me here anyway." Shaylie grumbled and hung up, Lucy text her not long after with the address of Sam and his fiance, Emily's house, because they were hanging out there.

Shaylie was there in record time, being that she wanted to get as far away as possible and the pounding in her head was making her extremely irritated.

As she pulled up she saw a group of people out the front, including her brother and sister and made her way over to them, she noticed the boy who had 'babysat' her unconscious self and felt that dull ache deep within her again, but Shaylie being Shaylie, put it down to the migraine she had.

As she moved closer she could see the boys were teasing Jacob about something, until they see Shaylie approach, Paul's face brightens up, and not in the way that it usually would towards a woman, Paul genuinely liked Shaylie as a person, in the brief encounter they had a few nights ago, they had gotten along like a house on fire. For Paul, this was rare, but he liked having a female friend.

"There's my new favourite midget!" He said with a grin and wraps his arms around her, spinning her around in a circle as she laughs, Jacob's face darkens but he pulls his neutral face back as good as he can, he hasn't notified the pack of his imprint yet, as hard as it has been, he hasn't told a soul. He was kind of hoping that he himself, could forget about it, but there was always that dull ache deep within him that he desperately tried to forget about, but despite everything, he just couldn't shake it.

"Judging by the height of all you, I'm the only midget you know!" She said with a teasing tone in her voice which made the rest of the lads laugh along with her, her dimples were prominent as she grinned and without realising Jacob was studying her face.

A beautiful girl with cropped black hair came from behind them and Jacob snapped out of his trance and introduced Bella, "Bella, this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter."

Bella's face softened, "I'm.. So sorry about your father. My dad really misses him." She said slowly and Leah just glared at her, "If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave." Bella looks taken back and Jacob shoots Leah an angry look, as Sam and Leah approach the group, Leah takes off.

"Fun isn't she?" Jacob broke the silence but no one replied to him.

Emily moves over to give Bella a hug and Sam gives a nod as his hello, "Bella, I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again." Jacob nodded towards Sam, "So?"

"We're good, She won't be getting through our line any time soon." Sams voice screamed authority, Emily looked around and noticed Shaylie sharing a quiet joke with Paul and Jared, "And you must be Shaylie!" Shaylie looked towards Emily and noticed the angry scars down her face but saw through that, she saw Emily for the true beauty that radiated on the inside and outside of her.

"That's me." She said with a sheepish smile, she then saw it, the faint violet line that connected Sam and Emily together, "Soul mates, eh?" She asked with a soft, admirable smile on her face. Sam looked to Nate with a raised brow and Nate stifled his laughter, Bella just looked confused, she also wondered why Jacob hadn't introduced her to the newcomer and Shaylie was confused as to why Jacob hadn't actually introduced himself yet, she didn't tell anyone about his abrupt departure but she couldn't help but wonder why.

"Shaylie can, see the ties between people, different colours for different things, for example, red for enemies, baby blue for companionship, violet for soul mates.." Shaylie blushed lightly and looked towards Emily.

"Sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable." She said slowly and Emily only giggled and pulled the petite brunette into a hug, "Don't be silly! Oh you're so small, you're like a little porcelain doll! Boys, play nicely!" Emily scolded them and they only cheekily grinned at their resident motherly figure.

* * *

><p><strong>I know there isn't much going on right now, but it will start to heat up, I promise.<br>There is a lot that's going to happen throughout Eclipse, Breaking Dawn and even beyond the movies, I have a lot of plans for my little Everett Family.**

**Btw, there is pictures on my profile of who I see each one as, you can go by that or think of your own ones. **

**See you again soon,  
>M.x <strong>


End file.
